The present invention relates to an improved medical securing tape in the nature of a bandage for securing replaceable surgical or medical dressings, as well as for securing tubes or catheters, and to a method of fabrication thereof.
By way of background, bandages for securing replaceable dressings are known. However, previous dressings were not basically fabricated out of adhesive tape having an adhesive coating on one side thereof. Furthermore, insofar as known, prior tapes could not conveniently be used with both a replaceable dressing and a tube inserted into a wound while permitting the bandage to be removed without removing the tube.